Call Me
by Amber Krueger
Summary: The Devil gives Sam his number, in case he ever needs to call. One shot, slash, Sam/Devil


"I thought you didn't trust me with your number, because of what I did last time," Sam said suspiciously, when really, the Devil was the one who should be suspecting.

"Oh, don't worry about it Sammy. No, I want you to have it. In case you ever need to call me." The Devil smiled viciously. He had handed his number rather offhandedly to Sam on a Post-it note, unsurprisingly written in red ink.

Sam sighed and studied the number intently. When he looked up, the Devil was gone. Or at least, out of sight.

"Yeah, he gave me his number, _again_," Sam gestured his beer mug up and down as he talked, taking fairly large sips in between sentences.

"Why would he trust you with his number after you basically stabbed him in the back last time?" Ben asked.

"Dude, dude. This is great," Sock started. "We should totally prank call the Devil. That would be so bangin' man!" Sock gulped down the last of his beer and smacked his lips.

"No, he's got to be up to something." Sam's brow wrinkled as he stared at his nearly empty glass, deep in thought. "I mean, _why_ would he? You're right Ben, the Devil shouldn't be so trusting all of a sudden. Something is up."

When Sam, Sock and Ben went back home for the night, Sam found himself lounging back on his bed, eyeing the red numbered Post-it. He held the yellow paper in one hand and his cell phone in the other. And just for a split second, Sam got the impression that it might _not_ be the Devil's number after all. Although, what hurt could it do to call it?

Sam flipped his phone open and started dialing.

He hesitantly pressed the call button, then slowly brought the phone to his ear. Before it could even ring, Sam saw something shift from the darkness out of his peripheral vision. He flipped his phone shut and looked to find the Devil stepping out of Sam's closet all too casually, with a grin upon his lips.

"You rang?" The Devil imitated Lurch from the Adam's Family and then giggled in response to himself.

"Oh, I uh, I didn't..." Sam stammered.

"You didn't think it was really my number? Now I'm ashamed, Sammy. I thought you knew me better than that." The Devil shut the closet door behind him and did a playful waltz over to Sam's bed.

Sam was at a loss for words. He was wrong. Maybe the Devil was just giving him another chance. Or, you know, he could still be up to something. He is _still_ the Devil.

"It's ok, Sam. I understand why you would doubt my trust. But you see, kiddo, I believe in you and I know you won't let me down." The Devil brought his fist through the air and his smile grew.

Sam frowned when the Devil said that. He didn't know how to react otherwise. The Devil's smile soon faded and he clasped his hands together in his lap. He seemed to be pouting in uttermost subtlty. This immediately grabbed Sam's attention though he faltered to ask if he was ok. The Devil sighed and furrowed his brow, his then sullen eyes wandering the dimmed room with uninterest.

"Uh, are you ok?" Sam finally asked, peering around the Devil to capture his attention. "Oh yeah, I'm fine Sammy. It's just, you know, the reason I gave you the number was because, well, I'm lonely." The Devil pursed his lips attempting to hide the pout his lips involuntarily formed.

"How can you be lonely? You're the Devil, you probably know everybody in the world and you're telling me that you're lonely?" Sam rolled his eyes, guilt rose up inside him as he took the Devil's words so lightly.

"You know, Sammy, the most famous person in the world is the most lonesome," the Devil's voice was soft then. "Nobody wants to be friends with the Devil, Sam. Most people who hear the name 'Satan' run and hide."

Sam didn't want to admit the sympathy he felt for the Devil. No matter, it was quite clear that he felt sorry for him just by the look he had on his face.

Sam swallowed hard against his dry throat. He looked around and stuttered.

"Well... I'm here." He kind of shook it off, hoping the Devil didn't start laughing at him and call him a pussy. In fact, the Devil did no such thing.

He turned to face Sam and half-smiled. "Aw, Sammy, you feel bad for me," the Devil grinned. But it wasn't his usual sly-grin. It was more of a gratuitious smile.

"No I don't I was just..." Sam stuttered and the Devil leaned in, his lips curled over his teeth in a lascivious grin.

"What..." And before Sam could finish, the Devil had pressed his lips against Sam's. He pushed the then struggling Sam onto his back, still kissing him and making sure he got some tongue action started.

Sam attempted to push the Devil off of him, however failed miserably as the Devil forced a knee in between Sam's.

Finally, the Devil broke the kiss and licked his lips suggestively.

Sam took in a deep breath and swiped the back of his hand across his face roughly. "Ugh! What are you _doing_?! Get off of me!" He cried, his voice cracking like a boy's who had just hit puberty.

"Oh, Sammy, come on don't fight me." The Devil made sure their bodies were pressing together so that every physicality was felt mutually.

"Why wouldn't I fight you? This is sick! Get off me!"

"Oh... Sammy... you have no idea how sick I can make things." The Devil's voice was low and gritty then.

Sam tried to get up but the Devil held him down with one hand, while he unzipped Sam's jeans with the other.

"Stop! What are you doing?!" Sam hopelessly squirmed beneath his boss.

The Devil ignored Sam's embarrassed protests as he slid a hand into Sam's boxers and grasped his penis and began massaging. Sam's resistance soon ceased as he grew erect by the Devil's perennial touch.

"Stop..." Sam moaned and writhed under the Devil.

"Sammy, you don't want me to stop. You want more, don't you."

The Devil continued. Squeezing and stroking until Sam finally gave in.

Sam thrust his pelvis weakly as the Devil jacked him off, faster then.

"That's it, Sam, let me have you, cum for me," the Devil's eyes bored into Sam's and his grip grew tighter.

Sam let out gasping moans as he neared climax. The Devil smiled wickedly and let go of Sam's pulsing erection. Sam groaned in protest just before the Devil's lips enclosed around the head of his cock.

Sam inhaled sharply and arched his back almost femininely as he came, hard to phrase it lightly, in the Devil's mouth.

The Devil kept his lips wrapped tightly around Sam's penis, and milked every last drop of cum out of him with his hand.

Sam sighed in satisfaction, despite the sickening thought of commiting a sexual act with Satan himself. Even though, secretly, it wasn't sickening at all. And the Devil knew that.

The Devil moved over Sam and kissed him on the neck, up to his jaw and nipped at his ear. He grinned.

"Sam... from now on... call me... penis master."


End file.
